The Legacy
by JGoode
Summary: When Josh becomes a Blackthorn Boy, Zach has some serious competition. Joseph Morgan, a new boy at Gallagher catches her attention. Will Cammie have to choose Josh or Zach? Has her Mother been lying to her? And who is this strange boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning**

I walked outside as people started to enter the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Today is the day. The first day of our Senior Year. Liz was at the highest level of her Research Class. Bex, Macey, and I were all the best in Cove Ops. The only thing I was missing was… Zach.

The thought of him killed me inside. I put on the best fake smile I could and ran towards my three best friends as they stepped out of their limos. I was ready for a new school year. My last school year.

"Hey!" said three friendly voices in unison.

"Are you guys ready for the last school year EVER?" I said as excitedly as I could. "We're going to rule the school." My smile was fading while theirs were brightening with every encouraging word that I said. "I just wish that the guys were here," I said, starting to frown.

"It's going to be okay guys!" Macey encouraged us all. "Hey, I'm the one longingfor a boyfriend here! Another year without guys?! That will be the reason why I die. Not because crazy aliens come to earth and take over the World!" She said as sarcastically as she could. She made us all laugh while we walked inside the very safe building we had been living in for five years now. It was practically our vacation homein Roseville, Virginia. This would be our sixth and our last.

"Try having a boyfriend who leaves you right after he kisses you! For the second time!" I said while trying to hide my feelings of remembering that fateful day. I already wanted to scream. My life just wasn't getting any easier.

We got to our room, put down all of our belongings, got into our uniforms, and went to the cafeteria. We looked around at all the _girls_. I felt like a knife had stabbed me in the back, and even though I could flip someone on their back in an instant, and pass multiple exercises from Cove Ops; I couldn't do anything about it.

My mom was standing at the Pulpit waiting for everyone to quiet down. Suddenly the room was so silent that you could've easily heard a pin drop. Everyone was at a table with their friends (or random people if their newbie's) surrounding them. My mom was about to start talking when someone screamed.

**Sorry for the cliffy, I was trying to grab the readers/ your attention. I REALLY hope you liked it! This is my first story EVER, so just review and I'll try to make it better according to all of your answers! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE?!?!?!?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Surprises **

Everyone looked at the ninth grader as she screamed and pointed at the wall. My Mom and Mr. Solomon rushed over to see what was wrong. She wouldn't speak, she was practically paralyzed. My mom called someone over to take her to the nurses' office on a stretcher with help from Mr. Moskowits, and Mr. Solomon. Headmistress Morgan walked up to the pulpit and was finally able to begin her welcoming speech.

"Good morning girls, and welcome to another year of training here at Gallagher Academy." She paused, smiled, and looked towards the tables near the left wall where some terrified little girls sat. "I would like everyone to give a warm welcome to our new incoming class of seventh graders. I'm sure you'll all have a fantastic year at Gallagher. It's not that difficult to learn how we work here, but here are some of our basic rules." She paused, and glanced at me. Great. "No communication with people who don't know the truth, even if you love them." By now everyone was looking at me, except the seventh graders who had no idea why Headmistress Morgan was saying this. It wasn't exactly my fault that I had fallen for an outsider… okay, maybe it was. But I never actually told him anything, and the tea helped clear the situation. "Remember to always keep your eyes and ears open, because there are surprise tests here, and you must be prepared." The Four of us, Macey, Liz, Bex, and I, all smiled knowingly at the dangers of surprise tests, some which required painful strapless red dresses… Mom paused, and took a deep breath, as if she was trying to prepare herself for what she had to say next. "And now, it's time for the big surprise." Another pause and a very annoying silence. I hated surprises. "I would like to warn you all that there will, once again, be some newcomers in each of your classes. Welcome once again….The Blackthorne Academy for Boys!" Many gasps and shouts could be heard in the crowd, but nothing compared to the looks that four of us gave each other. My mind was filled with so many different emotions; and my head was starting to hurt. But after a quick glance around, I saw there were no Blackthorne boys. Mom must be able to read my mind or something, because she said, "They will arrive just in time for your next class." With that my Mom was finished and she went over to the long rectangular table with the teachers and ate lunch.

Bex, Liz, and I were ecstatic when we heard that the Blackthorne boys were back. I was ready for a new year with Zach, our relationship had been great. Until, he left. Then I was devastated. We went on eating lunch with an awkward silence in the air. Lunch was finally over and my three best friends and I ran to our room for some last minute makeup touchups before class with the guys.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I just wanted to have a chapter about the boys coming. I've written the next couple chapters already, but I want to put one up a day.** **I might only be able to update every other week or so this summer. Sorry about that! Please REVIEW! PLEASE?!?!?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Unexpected Visitors**

We walked to COW with a skip in our step. We got there and sat in our seats and stared at each other making sure that we'd all be ready for the guys' welcome back speech. We were talking about Mr. Moskowits' new disguise just to distract ourselves from that same subject and getting over excited. He had a huge nose, Chinese blue eyes, long blonde hair, and full lips. We finished talking about his current disguise, so we began ranting on about some of his previous disguises that we thought were the weirdest and most hilarious ones he's ever had. Anna come over and joined in the conversation. We finally stopped talking about Mr. Moskowits and Anna decided to take the opportunity while she could.

"Hey Cammie, do you know why that ninth grader screamed?" Oh, what about if everyone from the Blackthorn Academy for Boys will be coming? I know you know something!" Anna said teasing me when saying 'that _I_ knew something'.

"Actually Anna, I _was_ able to weasel some information out of my mom. First off, the ninth graders name is Kylie. She screamed because she saw Mr. Steve. When she saw him, she just knew that that the boys were coming back. My mom talked to Kylie once she was relaxed. When she found out about Mr. Steve's spotting, she brought him in and he apologized to Kylie and told her that the boys were back at Gallagher for the school year. Kylie was told to keep quiet about her findings until my Mom told her it was okay. Kylie still thinks that my Mom hasn't told anyone yet. Kylie got the okay right before she went to class. My Mom asked all of her class mates to pretend like they hadn't known yet. That's what happened!" I was so relieved to be done talking about the subject. Mr. Moskowits had just come in when I finished.

"Good Morning class. Before we begin, we have some Blackthorne Boys that will be joining us." The boys walked into the class room from out of the hallway. "First, we have second year at Gallagher senior, Jonas (Last name here!)" Jonas found the closest available seat to Liz who was flattered when he blew her a kiss once he found a seat. "Grant Newman," Grant found the closest available seat to Bex, and mouthed the words 'I love you' to her. Bex was as red as a tomato after that and mouthed 'Dido'. I felt like the list went on and on. "Alex Smith, this is his first year at Gallagher, but he's also a senior," he walked around for a couple minutes looking for a seat away from crazy girls looking for someone to date. He found a seat in the very back corner. "Joseph Morgan, a senior but first year at Gallagher," at the time so many questions popped up in my head. He had the same last name as me, could we possibly be related? Or even siblings for that matter. What if I had a twin? "Zach Goode, a senior and his second year at Gallagher." I barley heard Mr. Moskowits say his name with all of the confusion.

The only thing I heard was a deep voice in my ear a second later saying "Miss me Gallagher Girl?" It was Zach. I whipped around and tapped the empty desk behind me, gesturing for him to sit there. He swiftly sat down behind me as I wanted. I saw that he had his 'I know something you don't' smile beaming. I glared at him with a tint of happiness to know that he was back with me at Gallagher. He just kept flashing his famous smile until I turned back around still wondering about Joseph.

"Now that I've introduced all of you, I would like you all to meet a new comer to Blackthorn, who will be attending most of our classes with you, others with younger grades. Welcome to the spy world… Josh Abrams!"

I felt like I could die. My head fell back and lucky for me, Zach had his hands ready to catch my head. I woke up not knowing what was going on. I was out cold for fifteen seconds according to Zach's self timer. That was short enough for no one to freak out and Josh not to notice. He walked towards me to say 'Hi' then walked over towards Alex and sat next to him. I could feel him starring at me and Zach the whole time. I was freaking out. Class went on learning about the current position of the USA, and Korea.

When class ended, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and I all ran to my room. We were there in a flash. We filed in except me. I pulled Zach aside so I could talk to him. "What is _Josh _doing here?"

"He entered because somehow his parents know Macey's parents who learned about the private school for boys. Macey's parents told Josh's parents who got him in for a full scholarship."

"How do _you_ know that?

He quickly pointed to himself and said "Spy".

"Typical," I said and with that we went inside the room filing behind Liz.

**Sorry it's been a while. I don't have this story or very good internet access at my Mom's house! REVIEW! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Game Plan**

I laughed as we walked into my room and sat on my bed. I looked around at my friends. I turned to look at Macey who looked like she was left out because she was the only one without a guy. I was thinking what I was going to say before I would say it. I looked around wondering if anyone was going to talk to fill the awkward silence.

"So, why did _Josh_ have to be one of the people who came to Gallagher? Why couldn't it have been anyone else?" I had finally spoken up and I was kind of regretting it now. I glanced around the room making sure that everyone was paying attention and were thinking of a way to answer the question.

"Actually, we have no idea," replied Jonas.

"Liz, can you hack into Blackthorn or Gallagher's information? Please?"

"Of course I can get into Gallagher's, but you might have to get a Blackthorn Boy to do Blackthorn's…" Liz answered glancing between Zach, Jonas, and then Grant.

"I could… but, it might take more than just me. Is anyone up for the challenge?" Jonas asked looking around glancing at everyone, then staring at Liz.

"That sounds like fun! I'll do it!" Liz answered after a couple of seconds of looking him in the eye.

"Perfect. Now we should probably bug his room. Who wants to help me?"

"ME!" said Bex and Zach in unison.

"Yay! The more help the better! Grant and Macey will you guys keep lookout?"

"Of course!" Grant said in a heartbeat.

"FINE! As long as it doesn't mean pretending to be dating Grant!"

"OUCH! Wow, that was real mature. Anyways, what's wrong with dating me?" Grant asked with a really sarcastic voice.

"Well, the number one reason is that you're not my type, two you're dating Bex, and last you are never going to meet up to my expectations." Macey said with the snobbiest voice she could.

"Alright, alright; you win." Grant said while raising his hands to say that he was surrendering.

"Settle down guys, we don't want to start a riot here. Macey and Bex, do you guys want to switch or do you want to just deal with it?"

"We'll switch places." Macey said after they had had a whisper conversation.

"Sounds good; so, does anyone know which room is Josh's?"

"He's staying in room 521." Liz said in a hurry.

"Let's go."

**Hey Guys! You guys have been reviewing and I'm VERY happy that you have been. Sorry these chapters are so short! They were meant to be longer, but I was kinda confused on what to fill up. I promise that the next chapter will be a LOT LONGER!!!!!!! Anyways, you've only done half of your job. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Roommates**

As we were leaving, I reached into my spy bag and pulled out the bug case. I grabbed my lock picking kit that I'd gotten from Bex for my last birthday. I was completely ready with the game plan in my head. There was only one other thing floating around at the back of my head. I've been pushing it to the back ever since _he _was introduced in COW. _Joseph_.

"Liz!" I whispered quiet enough so that she was the only one who could hear.

"Yah?" she answered back.

"Can you do a background check on Joseph Morgan?"

"Of course I will! Why?"

"Remember that I'm keeping an open mind. I'm thinking since we're both the same age, that we could possibly be twins!" I squealed. "We might be cousins or something, but I've never met him before and there's probably a reason for that."

"Sounds like fun! I will most definitely do it!" She was so excited that she was jumping a little.

"Great! You rock, Liz!" I was so excited that she had said yes.

"I know I do!!!" she said through little giggles at the beginning. We started cracking up after the answer.

"Okay, let's go before people get suspicious." I was still trying to stop laughing and putting on the best fake spy face I could.

"You are so right!" she said stretching out the so.

As we left, I grabbed Zach's arm and dragged him towards the boy's hallway. "Alright, which room is Josh's?"I asked as I was looking at all the doors in the hallway.

"It's room 521, right?" I asked just making sure that I heard Zach right.

"Yah," Zach answered back.

"So, what do you think is going to be in his room?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"I can tell you exactly what's in his room if you want to do this the easy way." Zach offered with a serious spy tone in his voice.

"How can you tell me? Oh wait, let me guess," I pointed to myself to mimic what Zach had done earlier and clearly said one word. "SPY!"

"HEY! That's my saying, you can't steal it! I'm calling the cops!" He pulled out his cell phone but changed his mind. "Or, should I just do this?!?!" He put his phone away, flung me over his shoulder, and spun me around. I was laughing as hard as I possibly could. When he finally stopped, we were both so dizzy that we couldn't see. Once I could see, I turned around to face the right direction and halted.

"BUSTED!" I murmured so only Zach could hear. We both busted out laughing in front of the one person I knew could and would _really_ get me in trouble…….

My mom. To top it all off, she was with Mr. Solomon. I was horrified about what they might say and do. "Excuse me," my mom said in a calm and frustrated voice. "What do you think you are doing? Especially in the hallway!"

"Sorry mom, we were just on our way to….. see Jonas and Grant." I lied the best lie I could.

"I'm really sorry ma'am. We were just fooling around and mimicking each other. Except what I said and did when you first walked up." Zach was pleading for forgiveness to my Mom. Headmistress Morgan. Zach was pleading to my MOM! I thought this day would never come! I bit back the laughter so that we wouldn't get in even more trouble.

"Zach, it's okay. You guys aren't in any trouble. Just stop fooling around and get to any work you might have for classes." My mom went on giving us the easy version of the right act.

"Thank you so much mom! It won't happen again. We promise."

"You're welcome. Okay, now we must go to my office, we have some business to discuss." My Mom and Solomon just left talking waving goodbye at first.

Zach and I were just laughing and walking. We got to room 521 and I was just about to pick the lock when Zach stopped me.

"Wait, we don't need that." He pulled out the key to the room and swiftly unlocked the door.

"How do _you_ have that?" I was completely convinced that we were going to have go through the whole cop, spinning over the shoulder, and all of that again.

"I have to share a room with Jimmy." Zach said completely desperate to get out of that room as much as possible.

** Sorry I didn't update this earlier. I was busy with my tutor all day. Anyways, this is longer, but I will have the next chapters longer. Sorry! Review please!?!?!?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Forbidden Love?**

I looked at Zach before I entered the room. When I looked in the room to walk in, I saw Macey. She was already in there, and I couldn't believe my eyes. She was kissing Josh. One of my best friends kissing my ex-boyfriend! I was shocked.

I knocked on the already open door. "Excuse us," I said trying to get them to stop kissing.

"Just go in. It'll be alright." Zach was trying to encourage me. We walked in when Josh and Macey had just looked up at us. Josh looked sad and embarrassed, while Macey looked surprised that we finally decided to show up.

"What are _you _doing?" I asked Macey still stunned that she would kiss Josh.

Macey was thinking of the best lie that she could when she was interrupted by none other than… Josh. "We were just…. studying!" Josh was shaking when he finished his STUPID lie.

"Sure you were Jimmy!" Zach replied to his stupidity.

"Excuse me; may I please talk to Macey alone?" I asked hoping for Macey to willingly get up and follow me to the hall. She didn't budge so I ended up dragging her against her will. It was really easy considering she weighed 98.5 pounds and was still exercising. Also I had been doing P&E since the 7th grade. I wasn't going to let Macey of all people stop me. "What are you thinking? Kissing _Josh_?! You two just met about five minutes before we got there! Boy do you work fast." I was suddenly horrified at Macey and wanted answers then. Right that very moment. I was screaming at her in my head. "You know that I can easily curse at you in fourteen languages. Don't make me do it. You are one of my best friends. Why would you do something so stupid? And then let Josh lie about it when there were two witnesses in that very room standing in front of his bed watching you two kissing?" I took a break from yelling at her and I was hoping she would take the opportunity and plead for forgiveness and mercy.

"What do you want me to do? I got here as fast as possible so that _I_ could be a chameleon and you and Zach just went looking for trouble! I knocked on the door just to make sure no one was here for our game plan, but Josh answered the door and it was like we were the only two people in his room." Macey did a dramatic pause after she finished her speech of how she first met Josh.

"That's because you were the only two in there! Macey, don't you ever think _before_ you speak?" I knew that I was being rude, but I really felt like _she_ deserved it.

"Can I at least finish my story?" Macey asked with attitude.

"Fine, it won't make anything better though. You still kissed Josh!" I was sick of Macey and her attitude.

"So, once he invited me in, we sat on his bed and started talking about our classes and I was really nervous. I've never been nervous so I thought that there was something wrong with me. Then, he leaned over to me, and, and it just happened! I really like him Cammie. Please let me have this. You have Zach, Bex has Grant, and Liz has Jonas. I feel left out and he's so sweet. I don't know why you ever dumped him."

"I dumped him because he got in the way of my training. And, he didn't know the real me at all and I couldn't live like that." I told her for the thousandth time.

"Oh, right. But now it's different. He's a spy to now! Just let me try it out for a little bit. I mean really Cammie, it's me. I'm the one who helped you out with Zach. I'm the guy expert!"

"Ok, only because your one of my best friends. I better not have to deal with him very much though. And I don't want to deal with a lot of drama."

We hugged each other and then walked back into the room.

"Come on, Zach; let's give them some time alone."

"Thanks Cam!"

"Remember what I said Mace." I warned her with a quick stern look.

Zach followed me out of the room silently.

Once we were out of ear shot from their room, Zach immediately asked, "What was that all about?"

"Macey told me her story and I said that she can date him as long as I don't have to deal with him. I already one problem guy I have to deal with who just surprised me by showing up." I said sarcastically.

"And who would that be? Let me guess, Jimmy?" He answered while laughing.

"You wish, Zach!" We both started cracking up laughing.

We took our time walking back to my room where Liz and Jonas were hacking into the Schools accounts; while they were working, Bex and Grant were sitting around NOT helping by keeping lookout for us. We were lucky that Macey and Josh were in there already. We were finally standing right outside of my room. I unlocked the door and opened it quietly.

We were greeted by Bex and Liz saying "What is Macey's problem?!? And why in the world did you let her date him after what she asked?!"

That's when I realized that Macey and I had both had comms in, so they heard the _whole _entire thing; including when we were caught by my Mom, and Mr. Solomon. I was so ticked off that Bex and Grant hadn't come to the rescue when they were just sitting around.

I told everyone in the room what had happened when Macey and I went outside of the room to talk. Then, Macey joined us.


End file.
